La Familia Monkey D
by onepiece1590
Summary: Dragon es el dueño y diseñador de la mejor marca de ropa del mundo, la marca Monkey D. Él y Portgas D. Rouge tienen mellizos a los cuales llaman Ace y Sabo. Luego de 3 años tienen una hija a la que llaman Luffy; pero durante el parto hay complicaciones haciendo que Rouge muera. Años después cuando creían que todo iba bien pasa algo que les cambia las vidas...
1. Ace y Sabo

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó desde que me la imaginé. Esta historia me la imaginé hace como 2 meses aproximadamente. Será un fem LuffyXLaw, aunque eso será más adelante. Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y dejen alguna duda, crítica o comentario y yo lo responderé al principio de cada capítulo. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía pero estoy en exámenes y no tengo tiempo para corregirlas.**

 **Un saludo especial para: euphoria1400**

 **One Piece solamente le pertenece a nuestro querido Oda yo solamente tomo sus personajes para entretener un rato.**

 **Les agradezco sus reviews.**

 **"Diálogos"**

 **-Pensamientos-**

 **(Intervenciones de la autora)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Ace y Sabo.**

Dragon es el dueño y diseñador de la mejor marca de ropa del mundo: La marca Monkey D. cuando cumplió los 20 años conoció a una mujer llamada Portgas D. Rouge, con la cual se casó y tuvo mellizos un 17 de agosto; a los cuales llamaron Ace (el mayor por 15 minutos) y Sabo. Ace es morocho y tiene pecas y Sabo es rubio.

Cuando cumplieron su primer año recibieron muchos regalos y aunque eran iguales siempre se peleaban por ellos, de hecho se peleaban por todo y no miento. Cuando Ace iba a dar su primer paso Sabo lo empujó para que se cayera y cuando Sabo iba a decir su primera palabra Ace dijo "ma" para ser el primero (en teoría lo dijeron al mismo tiempo) Y así podría seguir enumerando la lista de las peleas que se tenían casi a diario.

Pero eso cambió cuando ambos jugaron a ser piratas y descubrieron que se llevaban demasiado bien, convirtiéndose así en los mejores amigos.

 **A los 3 años y una semana recién cumplidos.**

Estaban muy emocionados, porque luego de insistirle tanto, tanto, pero de lo que se dice TANTO, Rouge al fin los iba llevar al parque a jugar. Los 2 niños jugaron a pasarse una bola (pelota) desde lejos.

"Pásamela Ace"

"Ahí va" Le contestó el morocho, pero para su mala suerte la bola le cayó en la cabeza y rebotó por unos arbustos.

"No quiero ir solo" Le dijo Sabo haciéndole una cara de súplica, y aunque se lo pensó por unos segundos al fin aceptó.

"Pero si mamá nos regaña es tu culpa" Salieron corriendo detrás de la bola, aunque más que todo tropezando, vamos que solo tienen 3 años; cuando la encontraron la vieron en las ramas de un árbol. Y a pesar de que eran los mejores amigos seguían siendo muy competitivos.

"El que la consigue primero gana" Dijeron a la vez y sonrieron, definitivamente estaban muy sincronizados.

Ace fue el primero en tratar de conseguirla, puso su mano izquierda en una y el pie derecho en un agujero; pero no notó que en la rama en la que había puesto su mano había una ardilla la cual se le subió al brazo y le quitó un brazalete hecho de oro puro y con la inicial "A" grabada. Luego fue a donde Sabo y le quitó la de él nada más que ese tenía grabada la inicial "S". Cuando hubo agarrado los brazaletes la ardilla volvió a subir al árbol y se fue rápidamente. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y corrieron detrás de ella.

La ardilla era rápida en los árboles pero ellos lo eran en la tierra (aunque no tanto, pero sí lo eran para su edad) cuando notaron que la ardilla subió más alto hasta no verla suspiraron resignados y asustados. Esos brazaletes se los había obsequiado Rouge para su cumpleaños la semana pasada.

-Mamá nos va a matar- Pensaron ambos y es que su madre se veía muy felíz cuando se los obsequió.

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Ace un tanto desesperado.

"No te preocupes te dije que sería culpa mía si algo pasaba" Aunque tenía razón Ace negó con la cabeza.

"Yo acepté venir además lo que me preocupa es que estará muy triste" Al oír eso Sabo se imaginó a su mamá toda triste y varias lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Por más que Ace lo quisiera consolar no podía porque estaba en las mismas condiciones. Pero antes de que pudieran decir nada se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante...

Estaban perdidos.

Estaban tan concentrados siguiendo a la ardilla que no notaron por donde iban. Sabo fue el que actuó con más inteligencia antes de entrar en pánico.

"Sigamos aquel camino. Mamá siempre dice que te llevaban a algún lugar" El rubio señaló un camino como a 50 metros de ellos, y allí se dirigieron no por nada su madre era la más inteligente del mundo (Todas las madres lo son) No duraron mucho en llegar pero ahora había que resolver otro problema ¿A qué lado se irían? Por suerte siempre se ponían de acuerdo y a la primera se fueron hacia la derecha.

Luego de caminar un rato visualizaron a unos niños con una bola idéntica a la que tenían hace media hora. Algunos de esos niños eran mayores como por un año y se acercaban a un paso ni rápido ni lento, como si los estuvieran analizando a distancia.

"¿Ustedes son los dueños de esta bola?" Preguntó un morocho ojeroso que parecía ser el mayor del grupo, traía puesto unos pantaloncillos, una camiseta y no hay que olvidar su sombrero con motitas.

"Sí ¿cómo la bajaron del árbol?" El otro se encogió de los hombros y dijo:

"Fácil, trabajamos en equipo. Los vimos mientras competían por bajarla, por eso no lo pudieron lograr" Los gemelos se quedaron pensando en eso último, era completamente cierto nunca hubiera pensado en eso. Si uno se hibiera puesto a gatear y el otro se le subía a la espalda tal vez lo hubieran conseguido.

"Queremos nuestra bola"

"Si la quieren..." El ojeroso buscó entre las bolsas de sus pantaloncillos y sacó 2 objetos que reconocieron al instante "Junto a estos brazaletes tendrán que ganarnos en una partida de atrápame si es que puedes" Los gemelos estaban muchísimo más que emocionados.

"Aceptamos"

"Entonces haremos 2 equipos, ustedes 2 contra nosotros 5." Volvieron a asentir y les dieron 3 segundos para que corrieran.

Según lo que aprendieron hace 2 minutos tenían que hacerlo en equipo. Y así ambos corrieron detrás de uno que se cayó e iba gateando, pero no lo dejaron levantarse. Tenía una máscara con la boca, la nariz y los bigotes de un león.

"Atrapado" Dijeron al unísono (Aclaro algo, no sé como será en otros países pero en Costa Rica al que atrapan cambia de equipo y ayuda a atrapar a los demás)

Luego vieron a un niño de cabello azul con una forma que parecía un gallo y que llevaba una pantaloneta. Al niño que acaban de atrapar le pidieron que lo engañaran, entonces tomó un atajo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria a la que venía el peliazul.

"Por ahí no vayas, vienen en esa dirección" Y como no habían motivos para desconfiar de él se dio media vuelta y se encontró con los gemelos.

"Atrapado" Gritaron los 3.

"Me supeeeeeeeeer ganaron" Dijo mientras hacia una extraña pose juntando los brazos y separando las piernas inclinándose hacia un lado.

"Bien ahora tenemos que atrapar a los otros 3" Dijo Ace un poco divertido.

"El que más va a costar va a ser Kaku. Pero podemos hacer esto..."

 **Momentos después.**

Los 4 niños se habían separado. Habían 2 trepados encima de los árboles ocultos por las hojas. Y nuestros protagonistas estaban amarrando una cuerda en medio de 2 árboles. Cuando estaba listo los mellizos fueron a buscar al niño descrito: tenía una nariz larga y cuadrada, eso era más que suficiente. Luego de un rato buscándolo lo encontraron y lo empezaron a corretear en dirección a la trampa. Desde lejos Kaku pudo ver la cuerda amarrada por lo que asomó una sonrisa de medio lado, jamás caería en algo tan simple como eso. Por lo que cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar saltó y cayó como 2 metros más adelante, pero no vio que ahí había otra trampa era el clásico del agujero tapado con hojas y ramas, había sido un tonto. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse los niños que estaban en el árbol se tiraron y traían consigo una red que lo dejó bien atrapado.

"Te tenemos" Dijeron los 4. El niño Kaku sonrió de medio lado, eso había sido demasiado divertido.

"Va a ser más fácil atrapar a los otros 2" Dijo el niño al que llamaban Kaku.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntaron los mellizos, era demasiado intrigante ya que entre ellos estaba el que parecía el líder.

"Ya lo verán" Respondió el de la máscara.

Luego de buscarlos por todo el bosque los encontraron cerca de un arroyo bebiendo agua. Pero cuando los escucharon se pusieron en guardia y en posición de defensa.

"Ten cuidado" Susurró el mayor a alguien que no podían distinguir muy bien. Cuando se pudieron divisar a la perfección no salieron corriendo ni nada por el estilo.

"Ahora sí ¿Quieres darme un beso?" Preguntó el niño con la máscara, Ace y Sabo estaban asqueados pensando que se lo dijeron al ojigris con ojeras, pero se sorprendieron al ver detrás de él a una niña con pelo rosado amarrado en 2 colas.

El ojigris se puso furioso y se avalanzó contra el que se atrevió a decir eso y cuando estuvo a un centímetro de golpearlo el peliazul lo agarró. La pelirosa que todavía estaba roja por lo que le dijeron fue atrapada como si nada.

"Queremos devuelta lo nuestro" Les gritó Ace aunque ya no estaba de tan mal humor. No les sorprendió que el que contestara fuera el "líder" del grupo.

"Está bien pero primero nos vamos a presentar: Yo soy Law y tengo 4 años" Luego señaló a la niña "Ella es mi hermana Perona, tiene 2 años" la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de que presentaran al otro "Ese de ahí es nuestro amigo Kaku. Y el de la pantaloneta es Franky"

"Supeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr" Dijo haciendo de nuevo la pose rara.

"Franky es nuestro amigo raro" Los 2 gemelos asintieron, pero estaban más que divertidos "Y el pervertido que se intentó propasar con mi hermana es Absalom, el primo de Franky y nuestro amigo"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Sabo y aquel es mi mellizo Ace" Luego de devolverles las pertenencias siguieron jugando como por una hora más a toda clase de juegos.

"Creo que es hora de irnos nuestras mamás ahorita se van a preocupar" Al mencionar Kaku eso Sabo y Ace palidecieron.

"Mamá nos va a matar" Dijeron al unísono Ace y Sabo, los demás se compadecieron de ellos.

Luego de caminar unos 10 minutos (en todo el camino hablando de anécdotas vividas) pudieron ver a sus mamás en el parque y todos corrieron hacia ellas. Ace y Sabo buscaban a la suya con la mirada y cuando la encontraron la vieron con las mamás de sus nuevos amigos.

"Mamá" Apenas al verla salieron corriendo a donde ella "Lo sentimos, por habernos ido sin avisar" Esperaban un golpe, un grito, o algo parecido pero recibieron un gran y cálido abrazo.

"No se preocupen lo vi todo, no querían perder mi regalo ¿verdad?, por eso les dije a ellos" Rouge buscó con la mirada a los otros niños y cuando los encontró los señaló con mucho cariño "Que si me podían hacer el favor de conseguirlos."

-¿Porqué se lo pidió a unos desconocidos?- Pensaban ambos, nunca se hubieran imaginado ver a su madre confiándoles algo tan importante a unos desconocidos.

"Cierto no los he presentado, ellas son unas grandes amigas: Ella es Kalifa y él es su hijo Kaku. Ella es Alvida y él es su hijo Franky y su sobrino Absalom. Y ella es Bunny y ellos son sus hijos Law y Perona. Ellas los conocieron a ustedes en su bautizo"

"Mucho gusto" Dijeron las 3 madres. Estuvieron hablando sólo unos cuantos minutos más y se fueron, cada uno para su hogar. Cabe mencionar que los niños no se volvieron a ver hasta mucho tiempo después.

 **Un 16 de octubre.**

"Niños vengan para acá" Llamó Dragon con la voz seria pero muy feliz "Su madre y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes" Aunque su padre no sonaba enojado los niños no paraban de pensar que... ¿Acaso descubrieron los platos de cerámica rotos? o ¿La ropa de su padre que una vez cortaron para hacer una broma? (Broma que al final no resultó porque se perdieron varias piezas) Cuando llegaron al salón principal vieron a su madre muy feliz sentada en el sillón grande, por lo tanto se sintieron UN POCO tranquilos y se sentaron en el otro sillón frente a ella.

"No sé como decirlo" Le dijo Rougue a Dragon, él la miró con mucho amor en los ojos.

"Bueno niños su madre está..."

"Embarazada" Concluyó ella.

Una mirada de sorpresa se asomó en la cara de los mellizos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer espero un review de cada uno, dejar uno no cuesta nada.**

 **Aclaro algo Franky todavía no usa el tanga porque Alvida no lo deja y en el próximo capítulo es el nacimiento de Luffy. Sé que en más de una vez dije gemelos en lugar de mellizos pero ya es la costumbre, realmente son mellizos pero estoy segura que en más de una ocasión les he dicho y les seguiré diciendo (espero que no) gemelos, perdonenme ese pequeño fallo.**

 **Con amor y cariño Onepiece1590.**

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo: **Monkey D. Luffy.**

En el próximo capítulo será sobre el embarazo de Rouge y el nacimiento de Luffy. Además vienen incluidas unas cuantas preguntas relacionadas a ¿De donde vienen los bebés? Para el próximo capítulo no habrán tantos imprevistos, porque es un embarazo común y corriente.

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Monkey D Luffy

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó desde que me la imaginé. Será un fem LuffyXLaw, aunque eso será más adelante. Me gustaría que le dieran una oportunidad y dejen alguna duda, crítica o comentario y yo lo responderé al principio de cada capítulo.**

 **Euphoria1400:** Gracias por cumplir tu promesa y ser el primero en comentar. No hace falta decir que tus palabras siempre me animan ¿Verdad? Me alegra que te guste. Espero no defraudarte y leerte muy seguido por aquí. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no te preocupes no me molesta, pero tú tampoco te tardes ¿Eh? Con mucho amor y cariño.

 **Fenrir Kholer:** Me alegra que te guste. Estoy tratando de seguir tu consejo, pero hay veces en las que no puedo evitarlo; te agradezco que me lo dijeras, estoy tratando de seguirlo, ahorita lo cumplo completamente pero no hoy. Si tienes alguna otra sugerencia o queja no dudes en decírmela y la trataré de arreglar. Espero leer otro review tuyo pronto. Saludos desde Costa Rica.

 **Fujoshi-sama of P7:** Gracias, me alegra leer esas palabras, espero no defraudarte, estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en hacer algo de su agrado y el mío. Lamento la demora, en verdad. Gracias por dejar ese review, siempre me alegro de leer reviews nuevos. Besos.

 **One Piece solamente le pertenece a nuestro querido Oda yo solamente tomo sus personajes para entretener un rato.**

 **Advertencia:** Será un poco OoC, a quien engaño, será muy fuera del personaje (en el caso de Luffy al principio)

 **Les agradezco sus reviews.**

 **"Diálogos"**

 **-Pensamie** **ntos-**

 **(Intervenciones de la autora)**

* * *

Capítulo 2: **Monkey D. Luffy.**

 **POV Ace.**

¿Tendré otro hermano? ¿Qué pasará con nuestros planes? Aunque pensándolo bien todo será mejor porque así podríamos tener más juegos y yo le prestaré mis dinosaurios. Siento que mis ojos se están empezando a convertir en estrellas.

"Sabo, tendremos que rehacer nuestros planes, pero esta vez que sean para 3 personas"

 **POV Sabo.**

¡Que bien! Un nuevo hermano significa que seré un hermano mayor y le enseñaré a volar un avión de control remoto y a jugar con mis superheroes. Él será muy feliz jugando con Ace y conmigo. Hubiera hecho más planes pero Ace interrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Sabo, tendremos que rehacer nuestros planes, pero esta vez que sean para 3 personas" Me sentí aliviado, Ace pensaba lo mismo que yo. No sé porque me extraña si después de todo nos conocemos tan bien.

"Claro"

 **Fin POV.**

Dragon y Rouge estaban felices de que se lo hayan tomado bien, por lo menos no tendrían problemas de ese tipo.

"Bien niños, espero que cuiden mucho a ese bebé ¿Entendido?"

"Sí papá" Asintieron ambos.

"No se olviden de una cosa sumamente importante, no los dejaremos de amar solamente tendrán que compartir su amor" Esa vez fue la voz amorosa de Rouge la que se escuchó.

"Entendido"

"Entendido"

"Bien ¿Quién quiere jugar fútbol?"

...

Todos estaban acostumbrándose a su nueva vida, y con eso me refiero a ver a Rouge yendo a vomitar muy seguido y a que tuviera más sueño de lo normal. Cuando pasaba eso último, los mellizos se acostaban con ella y les contaban historias que se inventaban, pero que tenían ganas de que pasasen en verdad; eso o que le avisaban al bebé las cosas que iban a hacer cuando crecieran.

Un buen día estaban los 4, 5 si contamos al bebé, armando un rompecabezas de 1000 piezas cuando Sabo tuvo una duda... correción, LA DUDA.

"¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?" Luego de pensarlo por un momento Ace tenía la misma duda. Ambos padres quedaron paralizados, si bien sabían que en algún momento tenían que contestar esa pregunta y aún más rápido de lo planeado por el embarazo, no estaban preparados mentalmente.

"Eso se lo dejo a su padre, voy a preparar algunas limonadas" Por un segundo Dragon odio a Rouge por abandonarlo, luego se puso a sudar frío ¿Qué se supone que les iba a decir?

"Cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho deciden tener un hijo. Entonces..." Ya no solo sudaba sino que también temblaba "Ellos se abrazan y besan mucho, y así se hacen los bebés. Ya fin del tema." Rouge llegó con unas bebidas y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, pues había visto y escuchado todo.

"Aquí están las limonadas" No tardó mucho tiempo en notar las miradas asesinas que le dirigía cierto alguien y eso solamente provocó que su sonrisa aumentara más.

Cuando terminaron de armar el rompecabezas después de 2 horas, se podía notar que era una feliz familia en un picnic. Al ver la imagen surgió otra duda, pero esta vez en Ace.

"Y ¿Cómo nacen?" Ok eso sí que no se lo esperaban.

"Rouge, es tu turno" Ahí se invirtieron los papeles. Dragon estaba con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Rouge ahora temblaba y sudaba frío.

"Bueno… pues… nacen… La mamá va al hospital y ahí… llega una cigüeña y le entrega al bebé." Dragon, que estaba tomándose la limonada, la escupió y se carcajeó como pocas veces lo hacía.

-¿Realmente les metió el cuento de la cigüeña?

"Entonces ¿Por qué está en tu estómago?" Preguntaron ambos. La curiosidad de esos chicos era increíble. Pero eso ya no lo podían responder, a menos que le quisieran decir la verdad.

"Niños ya son muchas preguntas y su madre necesita descansar. Dejémosla dormir." Rouge agradeció esa pequeña salida que le ofreció su esposo, se salvaron de una conversación muy incómoda para todos. Para su buena suerte, no descubrirían la verdad hasta sus 10 años.

Habían acordado hacer el ultrasonido a los 4 meses para estar aún más seguros del resultado, y según la cita programada lo iban a hacer al día siguiente.

"¿Quieren ayudarnos a elegirle el nombre?"

"Se llamará Luke"

"Se llamará Toffy"

Al ver que estaban en desacuerdo chocaron nariz con nariz y comenzaron a gruñirse ya que, aunque eran pocas las veces en las que no concordaban con algo, nunca querían ceder.

"Bueno ya, ya, niños. Podemos combinar el nombre." Dijo Rouge mientras los separaba. Dragon, que miraba la escena divertido, asintió.

"Podríamos ponerle Luto…" Todos negaron rápidamente. Ese nombre le aseguraría una vida llena de bullyng al pequeño. "Tolu" continuó Dragon con la misma expresión divertida en su rostro, e igualmente lo descartaron. "¿Y qué tal Luffy?" Los mellizos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, sí, ese nombre era perfecto. Ni hablar de Rouge que estaba muy feliz, no sabía por qué pero sentía que ese nombre era muy especial. "Luffy será" Dijo Dragon con una sonrisa.

"Luffy, mi querido niño." Rouge se acarició el vientre con ternura. –No hemos pensado en la otra posibilidad- "Niños, he notado que ya tienen planes con su hermanito pero…" No siguió porque se dio cuenta de que ya se habían ido a jugar. –Si es niña seguro… no, mejor no pienso en eso."

 **Al día siguiente.**

Ace tenía puesta una camisa amarilla con las palabras Monkey D. en su pecho, las cuales tenían relieve, en la parte superior de esa camisa tenía un pequeño bolsillo; pero no cualquier bolsillo, sino que ese estaba hecho de seda y cabía muchísimo más de lo que aparentaba. Las mangas, que eran de ¾, habían hilos de oro bordados en sus extremos. Llevaba también un pantalón de mezclilla con unos zapatos negros.

Sabo andaba con un chaleco verde musgo que traía al frente una estrella bordada con blanco y en su espalda llevaba el logotipo de la marca. Y llevaba un pantalón parecido al de Ace pero más claro.

Dragon portaba una camisa de vestir hecha de seda de color celeste, con el cuello bien acomodado y los 2 primeros botones los tenía abiertos. Su pantalón, que también era de vestir, era de color negro.

Rouge traía una blusa blanca la cual solo se sostenía por el cuello, que estaba formado por un lazo negra resistente que estaba pegado al frente con un broche de una esmeralda. La espalda de la blusa solamente existía en la parte baja, pero tenía una cinta que la atravesaba y se enrollaba en sus brazos de forma que en la espalda formó una equis. Su pantalón era de mezclilla con un fajón blanco adornado con diamantina.

Se encontraban en una sala de espera, Rouge y Dragon conversando animadamente mientras que Ace y Sabo jugaban al que se mueve pierde. Todos estaban emocionados, al fin verían al bebé.

-Rouge tiene razón ¿Qué pasaría si es niña?- Dragon estaba preocupado porque en la noche anterior ella le había comentado que estaba preocupada. Porque los mellizos solo se referían al bebé como si fuera hombre, y con esa idea estaban muy emocionados, seguramente se decepcionarían. –Pensándolo bien, mejor no pienso en eso, sea niño o niña lo amaremos igual. Además con la visita de mi padre hace 3 días, ellos lo querrán.- Y es que técnicamente Garp los amenazó, aunque no hacía falta porque ya lo querían mucho.

Como era una clínica privada, la más grande del Nuevo Mundo, no había mucha gente.

"Monkey D. Rouge" llamó un altavoz "Por favor pasar junto a su compañía al consultorio 1." Al oír eso Dragon y Rouge se levantaron, pero Ace y Sabo seguían jugando por lo que no pusieron atención.

"Ya nos llamaron" Les susurró Rouge, pero como ninguno se quería mover los agarró del brazo y los llevó con ella, que solo los oía murmurar cosas como "Tú te moviste primero" "Eso no es justo" "Yo gané"

Llegaron muy rápido al consultorio, que era pequeño pero moderno y acogedor. En el escritorio que estaba al lado de la ventana estaba sentado un señor mayor.

"Veo que han crecido estos mellizos."

"Ya han pasado más de 3 años desde que venimos, Hiruluk."

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, es cierto. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de eso." Le contestó con una sonrisa. No pasó ni un minuto para que Rouge se acomodara en una camilla con su esposo y sus hijos a la par. Hiruluk le untó una especie de gel en el estómago, haciendo que se estremeciera por el frío, y luego le colocó un extraño aparato al cual movía lentamente a través de él. Una imagen de un bebé salió en una gran pantalla que tenían al frente.

"¿Es ese nuestro hermanito?" Preguntaron los menores maravillados al ver la imagen, realmente no lo podían creer.

"Corrección, ella es su nueva hermanita"

 **POV Sabo.**

Mi mundo se quebró en un millón de pedazos. Todos nuestros planes se fueron por la alcantarilla. Yo no quiero tener una hermana, me encanta tener un hermano pero… ¿Cómo es posible querer a una hermana? En estos momentos tengo ganas de… no sé ni de que tengo ganas de hacer.

 **POV Ace.**

Que ese doctor se joda y junto a él ese bebé. Imposible que yo quiera una hermana, no quiero y NO quiero. Ni aunque estuviera loco aceptaría que ella esté cerca de mí. Jamás en la vida la voy a querer. Sabo y yo teníamos planes, planes que ya no voy a seguir. No quiero andar con una niña que sea débil.

 **Fin POV.**

Los 2 padres estaban más que emocionados y se voltearon para ver a sus mellizos igual de emocionados, pero se encontraron con un par de caras de decepción. Ambos suspiraron, ya hablarían con ellos en la casa. Luego de darle las gracias a Hiruluk y tomar la copia de la imagen, se fueron a casa. En todo el camino nadie mencionó ni una sola palabra.

 **En la casa.**

"Tenemos que hablar" Dijeron ambos padres. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en el sillón Dragon habló.

"Yo sé que querían un hermano, pero, una hermanita también es motivo para alegrarse **.**

"No, no lo es. Con ella no podremos jugar con la bola, ni entrenar, ni hacer cosas de niños." Se apuró a decir Ace.

"Y otros niños no querrían jugar con nosotros por tener que cuidarla." Esta vez fue Sabo. "Además de que las mujeres son muy inútiles." Rouge les propinó a ambos una mirada muy severa.

"¿Se olvidan de que su madre también es una mujer? ¿De dónde sacaron todas esas ideas tan absurdas?"

"Law nos dijo que…"

 **Flashback.**

Estaban regresando hacia donde sus madres, hablando de cosas triviales, cuando Law sacó el tema "Las hermanas son inútiles. Hay que estarlas cuidando y protegiendo de todo. No te dejan salir a ningún lado si ellas quieren ir y no la llevas, los demás se alejan para no jugar con nosotros…" Y así fue haciendo una lista larga de las desventajas de tener una hermana; la hubiera continuado, de no ser porque llegaron a su destino.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Eso son puras mentiras. Por favor les pido que cuiden a Luffy en todo momento." Les contestó Rouge con una sonrisa, habían decidido no cambiarle el nombre a Luffy para que Ace y Sabo se sintieran bien. Los niños asintieron, pero no muy convencidos que digamos.

 **Un 5 de mayo.**

Habían llevado a Rouge al mejor hospital, porque ya se le había roto la fuente. Habían dejado que los niños entraran, pero solo a la sala de espera. Para su buena suerte, Hiruluk se ofreció para acompañarlos mientras que Dragon iba con Rouge. Como 2 horas después, a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde, Dragon salió casi que llorando y le pidió a los niños que entraran.

Ellos vieron a su mamá conectada a un montón de máquinas y que estaba muy pálida, en sus brazos tenía a una pequeña bebé envuelta en una manta rosada adornada con jirafas, leones y elefantes.

"Mis amores, gracias por todo. No pude haber pedido unos hijos mejores que ustedes. Cuiden a su hermanita y quiéranla mucho, se los pido como un último favor. Yo los amo demasiado, perdónenme por tenerlos que dejar. Y a ti mi dulce niña…" Cuando terminó de despedirse de Luffy, todos estaban llorando, y finalmente Rouge cerró los ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más y esbozó su última sonrisa. Ese 5 de mayo, fue el día en el que murió una persona a la que amaban, pero que nació otra a la que amarían aún más, ese día nació Monkey D. Luffy.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la demora. Quiero aclarar varios puntos:**

 **1- El logotipo de la marca de ropa Monkey D. son esas palabras atravesadas por una cinta, letra por letra; encima de eso, hay un sol. (Casi me vuelvo diseñadora, viendo como hacer la ropa y el logo de la marca xD)**

 **2- Lamento que en una parte hay machismo, pero ese será un tema crucial para el fic. Obviamente no estoy a favor del machismo, soy mujer, pero eso le dará un poco de trama a la historia.**

 **3- Dragon se había despedido de Rouge momentos antes de ir a buscar a los gemelos, pero eso no aparecerá en el fic.**

 **Lamento mucho las molestias, creo que más de uno no estará de acuerdo con que meta el machismo como uno de los temas principales, pero es necesario. No me molestaría leer algún comentario suyo, al contrario.** **Gracias por leer espero un review de cada uno, dejar uno no cuesta nada.**

 **Con amor y cariño Onepiece1590.**

* * *

Avance del próximo capítulo: **La primera convivencia de los hermanos.**

Gracias a un pequeño error, Sabo y Ace están obligados a convivir un día entero con Luffy, pero deciden jugarle una "pequeña" broma. Gracias a esa broma Luffy se da cuenta de la verdad sobre su mamá ¿Qué broma le jugarán? ¿Cómo reaccionará Luffy? ¿Qué pasará con Ace y Sabo?

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
